List of food in The Adventures Of Gary The Snail
This is a food list in The Adventures Of Gary The Snail series. Food in the SpongeBob SquarePants universe Edit For the food sold at the Krusty Krab, see the Galley Grub. List of food that are also in the real world Edit *'Apples' - appear in "A Flea in Her Dome", "Boating School", "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III", "Missing Identity", "Scaredy Pants", "Party Pooper Pants", "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", "SquidBob TentaclePants", and "Wormy". and it's mentioned in "Dying for Pie", and "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm". *Bananas - In "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" and Funny Pants as a peel *Bon-Bons - In "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" and "Good Neighbors" *Bran Flakes - In "As Seen on TV" *Buns - appear in several episodes *'Cake -' appear in "Breath of Fresh Squidward", "A Flea in Her Dome", "Blackened Sponge", "Friend or Foe", "Grandma's Kisses", "I Had an Accident", "Good Neighbors", "No Free Rides", "Opposite Day", "Overbooked", "Squidville", "The Sponge Who Could Fly", "Waiting", "Whale of a Birthday", "Party Pooper Pants", "Plankton", "Pranks a Lot", "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired", "To Save a Squirrel", and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?". and It's mentioned in "Cephalopod Lodge", and "Graveyard Shift". *Celery *Cherry Pie - In "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost". *Chicken - "Mentioned in "Something Smells" *Chocolate Bars - appear in "Chocolate with Nuts And Life of Crime *Cookies - appear in "Grandma's Kisses", "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Krusty Towers", and other episodes *Cotton Candy - appears in "Valentine's Day", "To Love a Patty", and "Sing a Song of Patrick" *Deviled Eggs - appear in "Have You Seen This Snail?" and "Party Pooper Pants". *Donuts - appear in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy", "Karate Island" and "The Donut of Shame". *'Enchiladas -' In "A Pal for Gary" *French Fries - appear in several episodes *'Frosting - appears in "The Donut of Shame", "Blackened Sponge", "Whale of a Birthday", "No Weenies Allowed", and other episodes *Gingerbread Men - Appeared in "BlackJack" *Grapes - In "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" *Gum - In "Gift of Gum" *Hot Dogs - Mentioned in "The Chaperone", Appeared in "Walking Small" and "Krusty Dogs" *Ice Cream - In several episodes *Jerky - appeared in "Porous Pockets" and "Sun Bleached" *'Ketchup - appear in several episodes *Lemonade - Mentioned in "Sailor Mouth", appears in "Survival of the Idiots" and "Lights, Camera, Pants!" (a video game.) *Lima Beans - In "Krabby Land" and mentioned in Fools In April *Lollipops - In "Suds" and "One Krabs Trash" *Macaroni - In "The Inmates of Summer". *Marshmallows - In "The Camping Episode" *Mayo - appear in several episodes *Meatloaf - In "The Algae's Always Greener" *Milk Shake – The Krusty Krab is shown to serve a pink colored milk shake as appeared in “Ghoul Fools”. It also appeared in License to Milkshake *Mud Pie *Mustard - appear in several episodes *Nachos - In " Have You Seen This Snail *Nuts - appear in Chimps Ahoy, Chocolate with Nuts, Porous Pockets, Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm,Something Smells, and Squidtastic Voyage. Mentioned in The Great Snail Race, I'm with Stupid, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Pressure, Sandy's Rocket, and Valentine's Day. *Onions - In various episodes. *Orange Juice *Pancakes - In Have You Seen This Snail" *Peanuts *Peas - In "Texas" *Pecan pie - In Texas *Pickles - Various episodes, most notably in "Pickles " *Pizza - Various episodes *Popcorn - Various episodes *Potato Chips *Punch - In "The Chaperone " and "Party Pooper Pants." *Root Beer - Mentioned in "Plankton's Army" and seen in"The Slumber Party". *Roast Beef - Mentioned in Something Smells *Soda - In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors", mentioned in "My Pretty Seahorse" and "Best Frenemies" *Sugarplum *Sundae - appears in "Something Smells" *Tuna *Volcano Sauce - In "Karate Choppers" and "Nasty Patty" *Watermelon - appeared in the episodes "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost," "Doing Time" and "Bucket Sweet Bucket." Other Food Edit Minor foods Edit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111016193349/spongebob/images/3/3c/Condinments.jpgMayo, Ketchup, and MustardAdded bySpongeboobs*The Chocolate Balloon *Jellyfish Jelly *Spongecake Bikini Bottom's food Edit *Yummy Bunz *Crispity Crunchies *WOW soup *Jelly Patty *Patrick's Donut *Kelp Shake *Sea Horse Milk *SpongeBob's Exercise Shake *Spongesicle *Marshmallow Krabby Patties *Squidward Souffle *Spongey Patties *Chocolate Bar *Super Double Triple Patty *Chum on a Stick *Barnacle Rings *Bran Muffin - A food Plankton eats as featured in the episode "Spy Buddies". *Buttered Barnacles *Canned Bread *Chili Kelp Fries *Chum Burger *Chum Chili *Chumbalaya *Chummy Joes *Coral Bits *Crunchy Kelp Dog *Wennie Hut Jr. Hot Dog *Wennie Hut Jr. Shake *Foot Long *Fruit Danish - A food that Plankton eats as featured in the episode "Spy Buddies" along with Bran Muffin. *Golden Loaf *Kelp Bits *Kelp Jerky *Krabby Newberg *Minnow Meal *Monster Krabby Patty *Nacho Oyster Skins *Patty Newberg *Pretty Patty *Seanut Brittle *Triple Krabby Supreme *- appears in gummy, candy Category:Food Category:Items Category:Krusty Krab